


|c h o k e|

by s_pace_c_arrot



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Eventual Smut, Kissing, M/M, Music, Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_pace_c_arrot/pseuds/s_pace_c_arrot
Summary: Frank wants to die, seriously. Nothing is keeping him here, not his alcoholic mother, the kids at school who never seem to fucking understand that there's no point to their entire facade. Gerard however, he was the facade.





	|c h o k e|

Frank wants to die, seriously. Nothing is keeping him here, not his alcoholic mother, the kids at school who never seem to fucking understand that there's no point to their entire façade. He goes to school every day, takes a few classes then goes to lunch where he spends most of his time smoking pot on the roof of the creative arts building. It was very calm, sometimes the school band would practice in the music rooms beneath his feet and he'd listen. Every year the senior home economics class would spend a term changing the rooftop garden. In this time h had to spend lunches with the rest of the 'burnouts'. More like 'burnt out' in franks case, he laughs to himself. 

Gerard however, he was the facade. He made everyone around him believe in this perfect son. He wished he was the perfect son, like Mikey, his brother. Mikey enjoyed sports, girls, beer, he as a real man even being 3 years behind Gerard. It was true, the things that were said about him, all of them. Truthful. Gerard is basically the most worthless faggot on earth, he didn’t even know if he liked boys, or girls, or anyone. Gerard didn’t like, or love, or hate, he didn’t feel anything beyond empty. he hung around band kids mostly, because that seemed smart. He could be involved with the 'sporting' part of the school and still not have to participate. Showing emotion was the most essential part of trying to seem like a person. 

 

Today is one of those days, frank feels it one of those days. He doesn’t feel like math today, or science, or any of the other bullshit classes he's been forced to take since he was 5. he'd spent most of his day on the roof, but he knew that the senor class would be coming up here soon. He had to escape, he couldn’t jus go to class after 'not being at school' all day so he had to find n empty class room somewhere. He climbed down the fire escape as soon as he'd seen teachers, with the classes in trails behind them walk up the stairs. Just as he'd begun to climb he realised the very terrifying truth that the principal's office was placed directly at the base of the fire escape. Its funny really, he's trapped... in an escape. He figures sitting, completely in view of anyone passing by, isn't the best idea. His only refuge is an empty music class room so he pull the screen off one of the wretchedly dusty windows and slides his body headfirst through the gap, or so he thought. He fell through the window completely wiping out a few guitars and a box of percussion instruments. After recovering from the fall he'd come to the realisation that he wasn't as alone as he'd intended. Gerard was standing above him slightly startled that this kid this random kid had just crashed through the window of the room he was sitting in. Today is definitely one of those days. 

Frank stifled a giggle when he realised he'd probably just ruined some of the instruments that broke his fall. That fucking little breath of a laugh got Gerard hooked, he had to say something. It took him a while to realise he was actually feeling. He was feeling. What? He'd never know but it was something. It felt happy but there was something of a vibe coming off the other boy. Something sad, dim. Gerard decided to finally say something after making eye contact with the boy for a few seconds. 

" You look like shit " he laughed. 

Wow Gerard way to fucking go, you feel something for someone and the first thing you say is a fucking insult, at least you laughed to make it seem less insulting. 

" You don't look too bad yourself, bub " 

After watching the older boy blush for a few seconds, frank decided maybe he needed a friend after all this time alone. 

" Are you going to help me up, or am I supposed to be my own gentleman " 

" Sorry, I'm Gerard by the way" 

Gerard was desperately trying to stay composed after a kid he'd literally never seen before crashed through his window and is somehow an angel but closer to maybe a punk angel... lucifer? He doesn’t know how to explain it but this kids energy was so bright yet at first glance Gerard could tell something was horribly wrong. 

" Oh yeah, thanks. I'm frank" 

" So are you escaping the cops or is this a common occurrence" 

" Neither, I'm escaping teachers " frank choked out a laugh 

" Well here's an entire classroom all ourselves for the next hour or two" Gerard smiled widely 

" How did you get this room all to yourself" 

" I'm supposed to be finishing an art project but my art class are doing something else. I can do it at home though so I'm just chilling and listening to music" 

" Do you play?" 

" Yeah, trumpet but that wont last long before the darn cigarettes ruin my lungs" 

" I quit sax, same reason " they shared a sombre smile 

"do you play anything now" 

" Drums, I hate them..." 

He paused, waiting for a response but all he got was an inquisitive look asking him to elaborate 

"...too loud and restraining, I like guitar but I've never really played" 

Gerard picks up a red acoustic guitar from its stand and hands it to frank before sitting down on his chair, backwards of course. Something in him wanted to own frank, he figured acting cool would make that happen for some reason. He gives frank a nod, telling him to try it out. 

Frank strums on the guitar once and the make eye contact at the distorted noise, laughing as they can obviously tell that guitar hadn't been tuned in months. 

"maybe there's a tuned one somewhere" 

"doubt it, no one comes in here anymore" 

They're both looking around after a few seconds of awkward silence frank finally decides to say something, he likes this Gerard guy. he has less of that fake feeling about him, he seems like the best bad thing right now. 

" So you draw? Can I see something or are you super confidential about it" 

" Nah c'mere, ill show you some stuff" 

Frank starts walking from the other side of the room while Gerard stands up and squats down to unzip his bag. He pulls out a lather, expensive looking sketchbook. Frank assumes it'll be full of flowers or something like that. Gerard seemed ,to him at least, to be very sweet and albeit cute. However, on the end of that thought Gerard opened his sketchbook and voila. They were people, anatomy studies Frank assumed. Pages of hands, legs, amongst them some failed sketching. 

this was pretty disappointing to frank because he'd expect he'd to see Gerard not school work. 

" I want to see you..." 

Frank could've phrased that better, as Gerard gave him a confused smirk. Frank imagines Gerard was thinking about sex, frank was right. Gerard had a wide grin spread across his face. Now he's thought about it maybe this guy wouldn’t be bad in bed, he's some kid of pretty like the way autumn is; his harsh, dark, eyes dusted with some kind of nude is eyeshadow that accentuates his heavy set eyes and eye bags. Not the kind of look people usually go for but this guy wasn’t going for approachable. 

" Maybe later, after I shave and you buy me dinner" 

There wasn’t any stubble on his chin, frank finally catches on and a soft laugh escapes between his lips. 

" I meant your art, not this school work. Its stupid, it doesn’t tell me anything about you or what you like or how you think." 

Gerard smiles, flipping his book to the other end 

"ill let you analyse that" he says sliding the book towards frank 

The room was silent for what felt like hours, the only sound was the breathing and the occasional 'wow' that feel from franks softened agape lips and Gerard leaning over to see what drawing he was looking at. The silence was happy. Usually silence feels disgusting to Gerard, so does noise. Everything feels disgusting but not frank. Frank really is special. 

Once frank had come to the end of the section of Gerard's real drawings he gulped, closing the book . 

You really are special" frank leaned in absentmindedly as he slid over the book. 

I could say the same about you" Gerard leaned in too, more conciosly but he knew frank probably wanted to kiss him right. Like the kid had been hitting on him since he fell through that window, right? Does he act like this with everyone? No. He doesn’t, Gerard had to be confident. He was about to close the gap between them but frank had already begun, he put is hand on Gerard's knee. Gerard's hand found its way to franks waist pulling him in as the gap finally closed it felt like there was finally peace on earth. In their heads there was nothing outside that room. Frank, being only 15 and Gerard 18 wasn’t an issue as far as dominance because it was obvious frank had already lived, he took dominance of the kiss easily, slipping his tongue into Gerard's mouth. Gerard had only kissed one person before, it was a girl. She was somewhat of a cousin to him, their parents were friends and he and mikey had called them aunty and uncle. This felt different to that, there was actually something here in this kiss. Gerard's grip tightened on franks waist, pulling him forward. Frank stood himself up, never disconnecting fro Gerards lips and sat on geards lap. Their hands dancing along skin, empty bone being filled again with roses and mending eachother giving eachother purpose once again, their purpose being eachother. After the bell had rung frank broke the kiss, realising it was the end of th school day. 

"are you doing anything right now" surely frnk wasn’t asking for sex. He was 15 and that was completely illegal... so was being gay in some countries 

"nope." Gerard heard himself say resting his head in the crook of franks neck, placing a soft kiss on is colarbone, already exposed due to the stretched neck hole of the old shirt he was wearing, it was obviously losing its elasticity from years of wear. 

" Come back to mine?" 

" Yeah, I guess theres nothing better to do around here" 

"can you drive?" 

"yeah, but my car is full of trash so don’t get your hopes up thinking I have some amazing car" 

"that’s okay, really id rather you have a trashed car and not a cool one" he gave geard a small peck on the lips, Gerard ffelt the kiss linger in the tickened air 

"why?" 

"because rich people are snobs and I would want to ruin any italian leather upholery you have" he smiled widey. Gerards face was whie with shock as frank stood up and all he could do was stare at the younger boy in disbeliefe over how he could be so beautiful but in so much pain behind his eyes. 

"are we going now or do I have to wait for you to collect youself" frank grinned down at Gerard, who was still in his own little world; thinking about frank and his lips and the pain. 

"huh, oh... nah im coming" Gerard picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder 

 

//x\\\x//x//x\\\x//x\\\x// time skip 

Gerards car wasn’t too bad, yeah the subway wrappers in the back were kinda exessive and the boox frank had held in his lap was a bit of a downer. Gerard told him not to put it in the back incase it spilled and the rdr got messed up. The word 'order' got frank wondering, curiosity got thee better of him and he looked inside the box. It was filled with cds, so many. There hd to be upwards of 50 in it and they were all organised by colour. Frank had a feeling Gerard was a bit strange but this box of cds gave him a better idea of the guy hed ust mae out with for almost an entire hour. 

" Hwat kid of order iis this, you have fucking iron maiden between fleetwood mac and ed sheeran" 

" Don critisise my order system, its set up like my brain." 

" Your brain must be absoloutely fucked up " 

" I never said it wasn’t " 

Gerard grinned at frank, he was sweating both from the act that it was 90° and he was incredibly nervous about possibly losing his virginity to a 15 year old who had definitely done this before. Gerard was fucking terrified, he thought he'd spend his life alone, 18, a virgin and as far as he now knew, gay. Taking a moment to ground himself Gerard realised something minorly spectacular, this boy, frank, was the only person he'd ever felt this for. Sure its terrifying to think that one second you feel nothing then a random punk kid who smelled of pot dives through a fucking window and now in the space of barely 2 hours you're a real person who feels things. Maybe frank is more special then he let on.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this on and off for about 3 months thank god chapter 1 is done... now time to sin (or maybe they wont this time.


End file.
